1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As electronic communication and computer technologies have advanced, portable electronic appliances have emerged for many practical applications as a source for power.
In general, a secondary battery includes an electrode assembly that is configured by a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator disposed between the electrode plates.